Zutara - A Proposal
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: A little oneshot of Zuko proposing to Katara- a little bit of a continuation of a previous oneshot "a kiss in the storm"


His hands were warm as they fastened the clasp of the necklace at her throat; the pads of his fingers trailed across the bare skin of her neck, sending chills racing down her spine. When he had pulled back, his hands came to rest instead upon her shoulders, and she lifted her gaze to the mirror before them. A small, yet still audible gasp escaped her lips and she lifted her own hands, her fingers enjoying the cool, smooth metal beneath their tips. It was a finely wrought necklace, made from a beautiful shade of gold, etched with the symbols of the Fire Nation and the Southern Water tribes interlaced. "Zuko, it's beautiful," she breathed, her eyes widening as she turned slightly, her joy quite evident. "Thank you."

A soft chuckle escaped him and he turned away ever so slightly, shrugging as if to say it wasn't a big deal. "You don't have to wear it," he mumbled, gesturing to her vanity top where her mother's necklace lay, having only been removed a few moments ago. He watched her gaze shift to the necklace and then back to his face, a small smile teetering on her lips. "I just wanted… I wanted you to have one of your own." He watched as that smiled blossomed and she threw her arms around him, nearly sending them both crashing to the floor in the process.

"Of course I'll wear it," she said quietly, her hand rising up, fingers touching the fine gold once again, the feeling familiar yet somewhat different from the one she was used to feeling. "My mother always told me someday I'd have one of my own," she went on to say as she straightened up, turning back to look into the mirror. Years had passed since they were once children, years had gone by since they had fought a war and nearly lost. But here they were, stronger and closer than they had once been. Her hands adjusted the necklace, turning it slightly so it sat more squarely in the center of her neck, and then she was shifting, turning this way and that way, watching as the gold caught the lamplight. "You know what this means though, right?" She asked, turning again to inspect his face, her big blue eyes full of mischief as he turned a shade of red and stammered something like an answer. "Well?"

Zuko reached out, slipping his arms beneath her to pull her into his arms, cradled against his chest. She let out a small squeal which faded into laughter as her arms wound around his neck and his lips found hers. He carried her across the room, depositing her gently onto the grand bed which stood against the eastern wall, then stood above her a moment, peering down at her with a grin upon his face. He was shrugging off his outermost robe as she ran her hands tantalizingly over her entire body, a shoulder of her gown slipping sideways. Climbing onto the bed, his knees on either side of her hips, he leaned down, lips finding hers yet again. "Of course," he murmured into her ear, catching her lobe with his teeth, earning him a giggle from her lips. "Marry me, Katara." He pulled back, his tone serious, his golden eyes seeking out hers. She sobered then, blue eyes widening for a moment as she realized what was being asked of her. What was _seriously_ being asked of her. Sitting up, she stared back at him as if she hadn't quite heard him. "Be my Queen." He continued, taking her hand and drawing it to his lips for a kiss, all the while slipping a band of cool gold onto her fourth finger. She gasped, pulling her hand free, inspecting the ring at once; it was beautiful, the colors of a sunset, all crimson and gold stones. Her gaze snapped back to his and he saw the smile blooming, the tears that were gathering as she nodded, her arms winding around him.

"Yes, yes of course!" She uttered the words as if she had been meant to say them all of her life; they had been waiting so long for this moment. They'd fought to be together from the very beginning, though it had taken her a little bit longer to realize that. From the moment their eyes had met, so many years ago, they had been destined to be with one another. Through thick and thin, war and betrayal, they had made it through. Peace had long since descended upon the Four Nations, peace kept by Zuko's governing and Aang's constant presence, now they had their whole lives before them. She had come to stay with Zuko as an honored guest three years before, five years after the war had ended and it was then that they had shared a short kiss admist a storm in the gardens. That had been the start of something beautiful and new, the start of a powerful alliance between two nations and two people. The people of the Fire Nation loved her, in truth, and the Southern Water Tribe would benefit greatly from a pact with the new and peaceful Fire Lord.

He gently pushed her back onto the bed then, his hands running the length of her body, his palms cupping every curve her body had to offer. She was murmuring his name as her hands ran through his hair and she laughed as he leaned down to gently bite the skin of her neck. "I love you," he said, his tone still as serious as before. She tilted her head a bit, dark hair spilling over her shoulders as she shifted, her lips on his a moment later. "My Queen," he murmured as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet and familiar scent. In that moment, he could see it, both of their futures were before him: she in her regal gown, with those sapphire hues gleaming in the sunlight. He beside her, a child on his arm, a child that would look like his mother but with his own coloring. They would be happy. They would have it all.


End file.
